prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A/@comment-66.170.138.98-20120313194714
I think that one of the most telling clues about "A" was during their texting interview when they asked "Do you go to Rosewood?" and A responds "I have". To me, that's a pretty important statement and could mean one of a few different things: 1. "A" is someone who has already graduated from Rosewood, meaning - Melissa, Garrett, Detective Wilden, or Jason. (Ian applied to this before his death) 2. "A" is someone who attended Rosewood in some way, but is no longer there. This could mean - Toby (dropped out) or Maya (moved). 3. "A" is someone who's been in and out of school. Noel was suspended previously for "stealing midterm answers", though that could've been a cover. Lucas also went missing previously, Jenna is sometimes there/sometimes not and Caleb has been in and out of Rosewood High. 4. "A" attended Rosewood High but not as a student i.e. Ezra, who is no longer a teacher there. 5. "A" is Alison or Courtney. So from that, here's the list of potential suspects: Melissa, Garrett, Jason, Detective Wilden, Toby, Maya, Noel, Jenna, Lucas, Caleb, Ezra and Alison/Courtney. Then, the producers said that "A" did appear in the pilot episode. This narrows it down again to: Melissa, Detective Wilden, Maya, Jenna, Ezra and Alison/Courtney (in flashbacks). Also, Toby and Jason were both technically in the pilot at the funeral, but never really mentioned. Then, we have to think of people who could easily maneuver around Rosewood/Rosewood High School/Rosewood parties without drawing too much attention to themselves. For me, that eliminates: Ezra (he couldn't have just shown up to Hanna's welcome home party without being noticed or walk around the high school since he doesn't work there anymore), Alison/Courtney (oh, hey dead girl! good to see ya!), and Jenna, who draws attention to herself everywhere she goes. So here's who's left: Melissa, Maya, Detective Wilden, Toby and Jason. Also, it has to be someone with motive to want to "torture" Ali by the time that the Halloween episode took place. Jenna was just moving in with Toby and their relationship was Ali's reasoning for torturing Toby, so I'm eliminating him since it hadn't happened yet. Maya didn't even live in Rosewood yet so I'm taking her out of the equation too. I can't really see a good reason for Detective Wilden to want to torture Ali or send her that doll, so I say he's out as well. That leaves: Melissa and Jason. Melissa - I really don't think Melissa is "A", first because it's way too obvious at this point, but also because of something that occurred in one of the previous episodes. Ella asks Dr. Sullivan if Mike could see her for therapy and she says she doesn't recommend that siblings see the same therapist, therefore sort of eliminating Melissa. She's also preggo, so I really don't think that she's doing a lot of running around in black hoodies. Now, I never thought that Jason was "A" and I'm really not saying that he is, but if you string together all of the clues so far, it makes sense. My only qualm with this theory is that Marlene King said that she knew who "A" was going to be from the beginning. If that's the case, then you think they would've taken better care in casting Jason, because they switch actors half way through the series. Anyway, what do you guys think? Could Jason be "A"?